El primer contacto de la menta y el chocolate
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Quiérelo y lo conseguirás: es el mejor consejo que se puede aplicar. Y un primer contacto de la menta y el chocolate: te hará disfrutar de dos sabores maravillosos. Aun así, cumplir 18 no es horrible: te llevará al cielo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yani!
1. Quiérelo y lo conseguirás

_Disclaimer: El universo HP pertenece a la autora JKR. Y evidentemente no soy JKR._

**Título:** "Quiérelo y lo conseguirás"

**Pareja:** Ginny y Harry.

**Rated:** K+

**Resumen:** Gota a gota se llena el vaso. Quizás fue difícil y hubo decepciones de por medio, y muchas lecciones aprendidas, pero al final de la carrera… sí, valió la pena.

"**Quiérelo y lo conseguirás" **

_Exclusivamente dedicado a _**Yaniita Potter (Yani)**_por su cumple__._

*—*—*—*

_A tus ocho años_ ya sabes de memoria la historia del "Niño que vivió"; aquella historia fantástica que tu madre con mucho cariño cuenta para ti cada noche, y que tu corazón encanta. Tu madre, Molly Weasley, ha sembrado en ti, Ginevra Weasley, una semilla perenne que al mundo mágico ha ocasionado esperanza, pero en tu persona, dulce y pelirroja, proporciona una ilusión de ser feliz, completamente feliz. Porque aunque a tus ocho años no conoces la profundidad del significado de "matrimonio" o "hijos", tú Ginny, como te llaman tus padres y hermanos, ya deseas, anhelas, sueñas, ser la esposa de Harry Potter, y madre de sus hijos. Y cosas así no causan gracia a tu padre, pero sí a tu madre.

_A tus diez años_ deseas ir a Hogwarts con toda tu alma, pero ese "aun eres muy pequeña" sigue martirizando tu vida. Tu hermano Ronald dice que él tiene problemas, porque siendo el menor de seis hermanos nunca podrá hacer algo novedoso, sin embargo, él ya puede ir a Hogwarts y tú no ¿la vida es injusta para quien? –te preguntas. No obstante, acompañar a tus hermanos y madre a la estación y ver nuevamente ese hermoso tren escarlata, no ha sido tan malo… ¡viste a Harry Potter! El "niño que vivió" estuvo cerca, muy cerca, y te sienes feliz, porque aun cuando no pudiste ir al mágico y milenario castillo del que miles de historias ha escuchado, hoy estuviste a un paso de tu "esposo y padre de tus hijos", porque tú Ginny, a tus diez años, aun lo quieres, y sabes que lo conseguirás.

_A tus once años_ ya te haces la idea de que para tus hermanos eres una verdadera molestia, y que Harry Potter, el amor de tu vida, no te reconoce como la luz de sus ojos, pero ya lo hará ¿verdad? Tú madre una vez te dijo: –Quiérelo y lo conseguirás– y tú, la pelirroja menor de los Weasley, quieres a Harry Potter y conseguirás a Harry Potter, y aunque ese extraño libro te diga las cosas más horribles y dolorosas, nunca te dejarás vencer, eres una Weasley y ganarás, y por consecuencia, lo conseguirás.

_A tus doce años_ reconoces a Harry Potter como un héroe, y aunque "ser normal" se te dificulte frente a él, eso nunca es impedimento para observarle, idolatrarle, y quererle, desde las sombras. Y ya a esta edad, bien sabes que él no es solo "el niño que vivió", sabes que él tiene su historia, y mantienes la fe de que tú la escucharás de sus labios, y quizás te la susurrará al oído. Si alguien escuchara tus palabras te diría que estas "enamorada", y es verdad, porque si tu quieres ser la esposa de Harry Potter y madre de los hijos de Harry Potter, es gracias a que estas enamorada, y honestamente no quieres hacer nada al respecto.

_A tus trece años_ a esta edad ves que Harry no es un niño, ya es un chico, un chico lleno de sucias y viles hormonas. Y lo sabes porque Harry, quien sigue siendo el héroe de tus más hermosos sueños, no se esfuerza por ocultarlo, ya que ver con cierto anhelo a Chow Chang, los ha llevado a ambos, a ti, a Harry, a un caos existencial. Porque Harry quiere ser Cedric, y tú quieres ser Chow. Es triste, pero así te sientes, muy internamente, desearías tener esa habilidad. Quieres y conseguirás a Harry Potter pero, ¿cuándo? Te preguntas, y de momento no encuentras respuesta.

_A tus catorce años_ Harry sigue en tu radar, pero otros especimenes masculinos también lograron pasar. Que la Orden del Fénix este de regreso, y todos convivan en la casa de Sirius Black, te ha permitido sacar a la luz esa parte de ti que todos ya conocían: tu lado normal, como bien puedes llamarlo. Evidentemente, Harry, aun causa estragos en ti, pero ahora puedes controlar tus reacciones, y eso es bueno. Asimismo, Michael, logró penetrar la frontera de la amistad, pero tú no puedes con los malos perdedores, mejor lo dejas y sigues adelante, porque más adelante está Dean Thomas, eso no tiene nada de malo. Y aunque quieres conseguir a Harry Potter, a tus catorce años, eso no te ha impedido encararlo en su momento.

_A tus quince años_ sientes que has pasado el mejor verano de tu vida, y tu novio Dean Thomas también te saca algunas sonrisas. Sin embargo… hay algo que te perturba, constantemente te sientes observada, y aun no consigues quien es el mirón. En un principio creíste que eran imaginaciones tuyas, pero cuando Hermione te sale con un: "Esta interesado en ti. Harry, esta interesado en ti" no puedes evitar llamarla loca, porque para tu mente es imposible, Harry Potter, no se fijaría en ti, aunque tu corazón lo quiera con tanta fuerza, y es que ya no te aferras esas palabras repetidas por ti en tus primeros años de Hogwarts. No obstante, cuando en presencia de cincuenta personas Harry Potter te besa, no puedes evitar pensar: – Quiérelo y lo conseguirás –.

_A tus dieciséis años_ una enorme batalla se está librando, y tras meses sin verlo, ahí esta Harry Potter luchando con Voldemort. Por un momento tuviste miedo, lo creíste muerto, como todos lo creyeron, pero no todos se verían tan afectados como tú en esos segundos de dolor. No quieres que nada malo le pase. Suena egoísta, y es que lo quieres sano y salvo, aunque pueda costarle caro a la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo… pese al pensamiento mezquino, la batalla ha terminado, y si bien, todos observan la muerte y caída definitiva del "Señor Tenebroso" tú solo tienes ojos para el dueño de esas preciosas esmeraldas, las únicas joyas que robaron tu corazón. Y mientras un nuevo beso se repite entre tu héroe y tú, no puedas olvidar: – Quiérelo y lo conseguirás –.

_Y hoy, varios años más tarde,_ tus pensamientos y recuerdos se mezclan en tu mente. Sonríes. Ahora eres feliz, porque soñaste, luchaste y obtuviste. Ahora tu nombre lleva el apellido "Potter" a su lado, y los hijos de Harry Potter tienen por costumbre llamarte "mamá", porque eso eres. Eres la señora Potter, madre de tres pequeños Potter, y se siente demasiado bien decirlo. En este día reconoces que esas palabras fueron de gran ayuda, que la determinación sirve de mucho. Por eso cuando ves a Lily, tu hija, con la mirada embelezada en Scorpius Malfoy, mejor amigo de tu hijo Albus, no puedes evitar decirle: – Quiérelo y lo conseguirás – y es cuando recibes como respuesta una mirada confundida y risueña, y seguramente, muy igual a la que tú le diste a tu madre cuando te reveló esas palabras, el día que viste a Harry Potter.

**FIN**

**OoOo_________________________________________________oOoO**

_Quedó horrible, y me da vergüenza publicarlo, pero algo tenía que darle a Yani. ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!!. Sigue cumpliendo años, porque como dice una amiga: así te los seguimos celebramos. Lamento que tengas que estudiar para la UNI justamente hoy, pero bueh… al menos con mi tonto regalo ya tienes de que reírte. Este es una reunión de tres one-shot aislados, pero con Harry y Ginny como centro. ¿Te gusta? De los tres no se cual quedó peor y decidí publicarlos los tres. Disculpa cualquier falla de orto, pero la ida de luz me atrofia la mente (No es excusa, pero es lo que hay)_

_¡¡Yaniiii te quiero!! Besos. Diana._

_P.D. Lamento este regalo basura, pero bueh…_

_(=_


	2. Contacto entre la menta y el chocolate

_Disclaimer: El universo HP pertenece a la autora JKR. Y evidentemente no soy JKR._

**Título:** "El primer contacto de la menta y el chocolate"

**Pareja:** Ginny y Harry.

**Rated:** K+

**Resumen:** La mente y el chocolate son dos sabores exquisitos, y aquellos que los han fusionado pueden garantizar su resultado es espectacular. Pero hay una duda: ¿Cuándo ocurrió la primera mezcla de estos sabores? ¿Fue accidente, o cosa del destino? o acaso… ¿los accidentes son cosas del destino?

"**El primer contacto de la menta y el chocolate" **

_Exclusivamente dedicado a _**Yaniita Potter (Yani)**_por su cumple__._

*—*—*—*

**N**o entiendes la pelea de tus padres; honestamente no comprendes por qué el cabello rojo brillante de tu amada madre es ahora dorado y rizado, mientras oculta sus ojos verdes, esos que te asemejan con ella, tras unas oscuras cosas que tu padrino le dio, y realmente te tiene sin cuidado por qué tu padre usa esa extraña cosa en su cabeza… de momento, esa hermosa y colorida mariposa, que revolotea bajo entre los arbustos llenos de otoño bastante distantes, ha capturado toda tu atención. Te aventuras a seguirla sin importar lo que implique, porque a tus doce meses de vida es algo natural en ti.

Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar, nunca en tu vida viste tantos árboles, césped, animales y gente, sobre todo gente, porque siempre en tu casa solo tus tíos y ese hombre de larga barba te visitan. Sin embargo… tu curiosidad te regresa a la realidad, porque cuando la mariposa multicolor se posa sobre una hermosa rosa roja, gateas hasta ella, caminar aun se te complica, y es así como pronto te ubicas a centímetros de tu objetivo, casi la tomas, casi tienes esos colores entre tus manitas regordetas y… algo más atrae tu atención, una pareja para ser específico. Una pareja compuesta por un señor alto pelirrojo, sonriente, y una señora regordeta, también muy feliz, que carga un pequeño bulto rosa. Tus ojos verdes, verde esmeralda como los de tu madre, se entretienen y dejan a la mariposa en un segundo plano, cosa que acaba por molestarla, pues lucha por atraer tu atención nuevamente, ahora posándose sobre tu nariz, esa idéntica a la de tu padre, pero tú no pierdes detalle del suave movimiento del bulto rosa y de esa pareja, por supuesto. La mariposa queda en el pasado.

Una nueva aventura se cruza en tu mente, quieres saber que lleva dentro esa mantita, y gatearás hasta saberlo; gracias a Merlín la pareja de pelirrojos se sienta en una banca cercana y ambos admiran el interior de su bulto, ignorando tu cercanía, tu presencia, y eso simplemente te molesta, ya que tú también quieres saber qué hay dentro. Sigilosamente llegas a ellos, un pasito primero, un pasito después, y es ahí cuando se dan cuenta de tu existencia, parecen inquietos, extrañados, pero eso pasa de ti, porque tu objetivo es otro; y al parecer, unos segundos después, la pareja comprende tu curiosidad, están dispuestos a compartir su tesoro contigo, estás apunto de observar con deleite que oculta la mantita cuando…

—¡Hijo! –reconoces la voz de la mujer que te trajo a la vida, y nunca habías estado molesto por escucharla-. Oh, mi corazón, -te llena de besos, ignorando tu importante misión-, ¿dónde te habías metido? –reclama sonriente, nerviosa, pero sabes que está relajada de tenerte entre sus brazos-.

—Nos diste un susto, campeón –la voz de tu padre suena segura e intranquila-. No hagas eso de nuevo, hijo –pide, y a tus trece meses intuyes que les darás muchos más sustos-.

—Espero no les causara molestia…

—De ninguna manera –habla por primera vez esa mujer pelirroja. Pensándolo bien, es una tonalidad muy similar a la de tu madre-. Nosotros también tenemos hijos varones, y sabemos lo que eso significa. Son curiosos por naturaleza –ríe-.

—Una niña… -observa tu madre el tesoro de la manta rosa-.

¿Una niña? No comprendes la profundidad aquel término, y tú creías entender muchas cosas; reconoces que tu padre ha hablado de esas _cosas_, pero nunca le atiendes, porque jugar con aquel tren escarlata es mucho más interesante, puedes asegurarle. No obstante, tus pensamientos, que a tu edad no son muchos, se extinguen de golpe.

Tu alegría se desborda, y la curiosidad aumenta. Ves el tesoro.

Y es una criatura regordeta, blanca, llena de _puntitos_, y con pelusilla rojiza en su cabeza, aparentemente está placidamente dormida; pero en ese mismo segundo, sin que tus padres o la pareja de pelirrojos se percaten, sus parpados se abren muy lentamente y tras ellos se descubre el chocolate de sus ojos, ocasionando que, por efecto de la casualidad, del destino, o de una profecía, entre ambas miradas se de _el primer contacto de la menta y el chocolate_. Llevándote a experimentar por primera vez la intimidación, pues tus ojos verdes, potentes y brillantes, han cedido ante la simplicidad del chocolate, ocasionando un ligero e invisible sonrojo en ti. Sonríes. Pero ella ya ha regresado al mundo de los sueños.

Al parecer entre tus padres y la pareja de pelirrojos la conversación fue dada por terminada, pues cada grupo ha tomado su rumbo, y tú te vas junto a los tuyos. Escuchar de la señora pelirroja un familiar "… te dije que esto estaría lleno de muggles…" que también pronunció tu madre en algún momento, atrajo tu atención aun más hacia la pareja, y el tesoro de chocolate que lleva la manta rosa; no los pierdes de vista hasta que tu padre te cubre con una manta verde y te distraes con aquellos… una mala idea venir… Dumbledore se va a enojar… son saludables los parques… Dumbledore nunca se va a enterar… los trajes fueron gracias a Sirius…

El llegar a casa no ocasiona gran cosa, tus padres no se percatan del cambio de perspectiva que tu vida ya dio, pero que será olvidada por los acontecimientos oscuros del futuro. No obstante… cuando tu padre te ofrece (por inercia) un poco de aquel odiado chocolate muggle, no puedes evitar asentir con tu cabeza, ante la mirada extrañada de ambos. Y cosas así ocurren gracias al caprichoso: _primer contacto de la menta y el chocolate_.

**FIN**

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Escrito el 8 de octubre de 2009.**_

_**Para **__Yani._

**Este es otro fiasco de historia que no me convence, pero recuerden que un regalo no importa qué es sino la intención. Yani, perdón por este "regalo". Sigue leyendo.**

**¿Dejen reviews?**

**Eso queda a su conciencia. **

**(P.D.: Me siento ignorada ¬¬)**


	3. Cumplir dieciocho no es horrible

**Título:** Cumplir los dieciocho no es horrible.

**Pareja:** Obviamente, Harry y Ginny.

**Rated:** T

**Resumen:**… sin darse cuenta, ha perdido la oportunidad de ver el amanecer, pero eso importa poco, porque cierto verde esmeralda la ve con amor, pasión y ternura, y eso, está segura, no lo encontraría allá arriba, ni en ningún otro lugar.

**Cumplir los dieciocho no es horrible.**

_Dedicado a _Yanii. **Felicidades.**

Sus parpados se abren con completa suavidad; a simple vista no reconoce el lugar, pero le gusta el ambiente. Paz y silencio. Sí… le encanta. Aun no es hora de levantarse, lo intuye, no lo sabe con certeza, pero que en el cielo esté ausente el amanecer es un buen indicio de cuan probable es su afirmación. Se siente cansada y extasiada, irónico y muy cierto. Su vista vuelve al cielo, y en la parte más alta, un matiz azul y rojo, y un tanto de naranja y violeta, se mezclan entre si, danzan con ritmo; y ella solo espera poder ver el amanecer. Sin embargo… algo atrae su atención, el lugar donde se encuentra le causa curiosidad propia de un niño. Sus ojos color chocolate dan una observación objetiva; una pequeña baranda de vieja madera bloquea la vista a lejanas montañas, un piso del mismo material y, a la distancia, el choque de las olas contra rocas… ya sabe dónde está, "El Peñasco de la Esmeralda Roja", este, su nuevo lugar favorito; tan solo la noche anterior lo conoció, gracias a Harry, y ya ha vivido una experiencia simplemente maravillosa. Suspira. Maravillosa es una palabra muy pequeña comparada con su profundo significado.

Inspirada por el baile de colores en el cielo, y el suave golpe de rocas y el mar, se deja llevar por los recuerdos _mágicos_ que sin duda marcarán su futuro, pero que ahora brillan en su presente, y es que a su forma de ver ahora ella es la mujer pelirroja más feliz del mundo. Jadeos, suspiros, besos, y cientos de "Te amo", silenciosos y verbales, y todos con un mismo punto en común, ellos y el acto de amor. Sabe que no podrá olvidar el vestido rojo… las esmeraldas en _esas_ orbes… la cena… el anillo… la declaración… el abrazo y el beso… el baile… las risas y el brindis… la entrega rodeados de velas y el suave retumbar, en sus oídos, del incontrolable mar… "El peñasco de la Esmeralda Roja"; la leyenda está llena de misterio, como todas, pero mágica y especial, para ella solo esta.

Los vellos de la piel se erizan… unos labios marcan un camino de húmedos y cortos besos desde el inicio de su codo hasta el hombro de su persona; se embriaga por el aroma a colonia del dueño de esos labios, y se van llenando sus fosas nasales… está totalmente enamorada, eso no lo niega.

—Feliz cumpleaños –celebra _él_ en un susurro aterciopelado a la altura de sus orejas—.

—Es verdad… -sonríe risueña. Sus ojos se cierran ante la caricia bajando por su pálido y pecoso cuello—. Lo había olvidado por completo –confiesa—.

Sus ojos se abren… una resuelta risa sale de los labios, que hace unos segundos, la castigaban placenteramente. Sus oídos y ella aman esa risa, pues ahora es completamente de _él_, y no es prestada ni robada, es solamente suya; aunque para ella, claro.

—Ayer no parabas de hablar de ello –recuerda, regresando a su tarea, torturarla—. Decías que… —.

—Cumplir los dieciocho es horrible —completa con voz ahogada—. Si, ya se que lo dije—.

—¿Y qué piensas ahora? –susurra—.

Una corriente fría le atrae a la tierra desde la pradera verde esmeralda en la que se pierde con facilidad. Está desnuda. Su cuerpo apenas es cubierto por un trazo de tela, seguramente una sábana. Nuevamente los recuerdos pasan volátiles en su mente… la noche y la madrugada más extraordinaria de su vida. Se estremece. _Él_ también está desnudo… Lo siente…

—Harry… –lo llama, con voz ausente—.

—¿Hmm?

—Cumplir los dieciocho **no** es horrible—.

Es 11 de agosto de 1999… y la pelirroja Ginevra Weasley, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, se pierde entre besos y sensaciones, todos provenientes de Harry Potter, su novio y futuro esposo; tanto así, que sin darse cuenta, ha perdido la oportunidad de ver el amanecer, pero eso importa poco, porque cierto verde esmeralda la ve con amor, pasión y ternura, y eso, está segura, no lo encontraría allá arriba, ni en ningún otro lugar.

**OoOo_________________________________________oOoO**

**P.D.: "El peñasco de Esmeraldas Rojas" es inventado, hasta donde se. Quizás, alguna de ustedes me diga que hay una similar en el capítulo tal del libro tal, pero les aseguro que desconozco si algún autor ya lo creó, y de ser así, pues le pertenecería a él/ella, claramente. En mi blog encontraran la explicación a esta leyenda próximamente. **

_**Completo. Este one, Harry y Ginny, es mi favorito junto al segundo. Espero les gustara, especialmente a **_Yani_**. Te quiero, ecologista de mi patria bella jajajaja. Besos a todas. **_

_**Gracias por comentar.**_

Yani: _Este es el fin de mi humilde regalo. Debí colgarlo ayer, pero se me olvidó que era domingo (¿?) Si, fui a misa y todo, pero ayer en la noche, por razones que no entiendo (locura propia, se llama) pensaba que hoy Lunes era Domingo. En serio… estoy loca ¬¬_

_En fin. Te quiero. Besos. _

_**Harry y Ginny para todas.**_


End file.
